<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levi's Hidden Secret by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377758">Levi's Hidden Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail), F/F, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, M/M, Multi, Other, Titans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi left a lot behind when he left from the Underground. Most he's forgotten about but there's one thing he still remembers. Or one person. He had left his 5 year old daughter behind when Erwin Smith dragged him from the underground. Unknown to him, she had found new friends and activated new powers, leaving the underground. She left her old life behind and started a new. But she's never forget her father. What happens when they meet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Original Female Character(s), Natsu Dragneel/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction so this is probably trash. Maybe in a few years, I'll rewrite it....Anyways enjoy my trash writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi had reluctantly agreed to go with Erwin to join the Survey Corps.</p>
<p> Mizuki sat on the chair as she watched the door. It had been a few hours and they still hadn't come back. Had something gone wrong? Did someone catch them? Were they injured? Terrible possibilities ran through her small mind as she stared at the door. She eventually gave up on waiting for them. She sat there with red puffy eyes from crying. A knock on the door and she dove underneath the nearest object. The door opened and she squeezed her eyes shut. She heard footsteps and hesitantly looked up to be greeted by warm onyx eyes. He held out a hand and smiled, "We've been looking for you!"</p>
<p>Without another thought, she took his hand. From that moment, her life got a lot more crazier than she would have ever thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dragon Shifters?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone were to tell her that she would be fighting dragons and taking out dark guilds a few years earlier, she would have laughed and patted his back. But now? She actually was. Her life had turned upside down when she had learned about magic and followed Natsu to Magnolia. She smiled at the thought. All the new people she had met had become as close as family to her.</p><p> </p><p>Snapping back to the present, she spun the spear. She dodged his attack and stabbed him in the stomach. Almost a year after she had arrived, dragon shifters had made their appearance. Failed attempts had cost half of Magnolia's population. The only way to get rid of them was to kill them. Dragon shifters were a part of everyday life now. She high fived Natsu as the dragon shifter turned to dust. She smiled, "Great work today! I can't believe how easy-"</p><p>She was interrupted by Gray. He had contacted them through an thing called a 'cellphone'. He replied, "Guys, I'll send coordinates. A dragon shifter has been sighted by the underground. Sorry Mizuki but you're going to have to go back."</p><p>She nodded, "It's fine. The past is the past. Let's just fight this dragon shifter and get back as soon as possible. I want sushi."</p><p> </p><p>They landed by the ocean. She felt the water tickle her feet. They looked around to where a giant wall loomed over the trees. They walked over to there as they stared up. Screams came and she nodded, "I think we found our dragon shifter."</p><p>They leaped onto the wall and looked over. People with weird boxes attached were shooting at the dragon shifter, hopelessly trying to slay him. She replied, "You look after the people, I'll take care of him this time. He's mine."</p><p>Natsu slowly nodded and leaped off. She spun the spear in her hand as she ran across the building. She pushed off and landed on his jaw. She twisted off and kicked him in the jaw. He went flying into the building. She landed beside the crater he had made in the building. She flipped the spear before stabbing it into his neck. He turned to dust and she brushed herself off. The spear vanished and she frowned at the crater. Natsu landed beside her as they stared at the crater. "I wonder if they have different money?"</p><p>"Oops." They looked up at the people with swords in their hands. They stared at them before shooting at them. "Um.....Retreat and get some sushi?" She asked in a whisper voice to Natsu who eagerly nodded his head. They ran from the building and landed on the wall. She whistled and Happy came over. He grabbed Natsu and she waved them off, "I'll stall. Happy flies slower than I do. Get a head start. I'll catch up, okay guys?" She replied.</p><p>They nodded and flew off. She held up her hand and the air swirled. She held the spear in her hand and the attackers stopped. She smiled when one asked, "What's your name?"</p><p>She easily replied without a second of doubt, "Mizuki Ackerman."</p><p>The shortest one pushed past them all and stood there. Realization and shock filled her bones. "Mizuki?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Titan Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt shock as she stared at him. He looked like he hadn't aged a day. She felt her throat tighten, "Dad?"<br/>He seemed in shock as well. She felt tears come to her eyes when she hugged him. "I thought something terrible had happened to you! You never came back....I thought you might have died...But where is Farlan? And Isabel?"<br/>He seemed sad. "They were eaten by titans."<br/>She stared at him. "What are titans?"<br/>"Large humanoid creatures that eat humans." He replied as he stared past her as he looked at the trees.</p><p>A loud scream from the other side of the wall made them all turn. Titans, she guessed by the description, were running through the gap in the wall. People with boxes shot past them and tried to take them down. They fell over and she looked with interest. "TITAN ATTACK!"<br/>Her father cursed and she grinned, "This is gonna be fun."<br/>"Mizuki-"<br/>She shot past him and ran across the buildings. She dodged the hand of a titan and stabbed him in the neck. She sliced another's hands off before realizing they surrounded her. She shrugged and spread her wings. She shot into the air and flew past them. She dodged them as she stuck her tongue out. She put her fingers inside her mouth and let out the loudest whistle she could. Heads turned from all around to look at her. "OI, OVERGROWN THINGS! OVER HERE!"<br/>They ran at her and she flew out of the hole. They ran past her as she hid in the trees. She flew back and quickly waved her hand. Ice covered the hole, freezing it. She landed on the wall as she let her wings vanish. Her father landed beside her, "How'd you do that?"<br/>She smiled at him, "A bit of magic, old man. That and experience. Leading creatures off is part of my job, ya know? We fight way bigger creatures that your titans. Besides at least titans don't have powers like dragons do, it would be a pain in the ass."</p><p>"I think you should come meet someone. You might have something in common with Eren." He replied as they landed on the ground.</p><p>She wondered who this Eren was as she followed him through the streets as he opened the doors to the building.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>